Strange Love Story
by Chalice07
Summary: /karena author gak tahu mau nulis summary dan judulnya jadi maaf gaje/ Len,Lenka,Rinto dan rin adalah teman masa kecil, Len yang playboy, Lenka yang manis, Rin yang sangar, Rinto yang dingin, apa yang terjadi jika len suka dengan rin? /Warning : gaje, kaga nyambung, kesalahan typo, judul dan summarynya beda dengan ceritanya jadi gomenansai, dll/


_Chalice07 : oke, ini fic ku yang kedua di bagian vocaloid (yang kesatu adalah trick and treat)_

_Len : huwaaa, onee-chan, jangan bilang dia mau mengubah kami jadi mirip antagonis *nangis sambil meluk rin*_

_Rin : ya, ya. jangan nangis *mengelus-elus kepala len*_

_Chalice07 : hei,Ren! Kau dan rin bukan saudara lagi di fic ku ini!_

_Len : namaku Len! Bukan Ren! Dan kenapa kami bukan saudara lagi di fic ini? *meluk rin dengan erat*_

_Chalice07 : URUSAI! *ngeluarin pulpen ajaib (?)*_

_Len : *bersembunyi dibelakang rin*_

_Rin : *sweatdropped*_

_Chalice07 : karena kalian berdua sudah sukarela menjadi disclaimer di fic vocaloid ku yang sebelumnya jadi giliran orang lain_

_Rin & Len : *mengusap-usap dada* syukurlah bukan kami..._

_Chalice07 : Rinto, lenka! *menjetikkan jari*_

_Rinto & lenka : Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice07, tapi yamaha. Kalau punya chalice7 pasti vocaloid namanya menjadi chaliceloid (?)_

_Warning : GaJe, abal, Kaga nyambung, cacad, cerita sarap, OOC, kesalahan typo menyebar dimana-mana, aneh, tulisan abal, dll._

**~happy reading~**

* * *

Di depan gerbang sekolah crypton school, terlihat seseorang lelaki berambut ponytail pendek, bermata azure dan warna rambutnya honey blond dan mukanya termasuk keren walau shota *author di tendang len*.

"kyaaaaa! Len-kun bawalah hatiku ke hatimu~" teriak gadis-gadis mulai menggombal (?).

Ya, namanya len kagamine, lelaki yang cukup terkenal dan playboy cap kakap (?), senyumnya dapat melelehkan semua gadis termasuk author ini.

"OHAYOUUUUU,LEEEEN-KUUUUN~" teriak gadis-gadis.

"ohayou" ucap len sambil tersenyum yang membuat semua gadis-gadis meleleh

"aaaah~ senyumnya ituuu~" gadis-gadis langsung pingsan semua (alias ambruk) termasuk author yang ikutan masuk juga ikutan pingsan.

"oniii-chan~" tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut honey blond, bermata azure dan berambut dikuncir satu kebelakang, gadis yang cukup manis.

"OHAYOUUU,Lenka-chan~" tiba-tiba muncul cowo-cowo menyapa lenka kagamine, adik kembar len.

"ohayou" ucap lenka singkat, padat dan jelas dengan senyum manisnya.

Semua cowo-cowo ambruk alias kaga tahan dengan senyuman lenka (jadi di depan gerbang terjadi pingsan secara massa *author dihajar*)

Baiklah karena para reader tidak tahu siapa-siapa yang terkenal disekolah itu biar author yang hebat ini *di hajar reader dan author lain* ralat... maksudnya author baru jadi ini bakal kasih tahu siapa.

* * *

Len kagamine: cowo keren tapi sayangnya dia playboy kelas kakap *di tendang len*

Lenka kagamine: saudara kembar len, dia terkenal cukup manis dan sangat sayang dengan kakak kembarnya.

Kaito shion: cowo cukup keren tapi sayangnya dia maniac eskrim.

Akaito shion: lelaki yang cool cuman tidak sopan dan penggila cabe, kakak kaito.

Rei kagane: lelaki yang keren dan cool tapi sayangnya sangat over-protective ke rui, pacarnya

Rinto kagami : lelaki yang terkenal dengan cakepnya dan sikapnya yang dingin, saudara kembar rin.

Mikuo Hatsune : kakak miku hatsune, lelaki yang cukup beken sayangnya dia sangat tidak tertarik dengan perempuan manapun, sangat over-protect dengan adiknya. Dia adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal.

Miku Hatsune : idola sekolah, gadis yang sangat suka negi sama seperti kakaknya.

Rui Hamane : gadis yang terkenal disekolah karena kemanisan dan kecantikannya, rambut hitamnya sangat memukau hati lelaki manapun, sayangnya dia sangat suka crossdresser sampai-sampai pacarnya jadi tumbal (hah?)

Baiklah back to story.

* * *

Di sebuah kelas, yang pasti kelas 11-2.

"Riiiiiin-chaaaan~" tiba-tiba muncul maniak negi dan berlari menuju seorang gadis berambut honey blond dan bermata azure, rambutnya pendek sebahu dan memakai 3jepitan diponinya (kiri 1, kanan 2).

"ohayou, miku-chan" sapa gadis itu yang kita kenal rin kagamine.

"ohayouuuu" ucap miku gembira (miku, miku... kau telat ngomong... *di timpuk negi*)

"eh, mana pacarmu, rin-chan?"tanya miku dengan iseng sambil celingak-celinguk.

"eh, siapa?"

"kagamine len~" ucap miku iseng.

"heh, maaf ya, dia bukan pacarku tapi rival!" ucap rin sinis.

"ma-sa~, kaukan sering berantem dengannya~"ucap miku.

"apa hubungannya sering berantem dengan itu, maniac negi?" tanya rin mulai kesal.

BRAK!

"!" si gadis jeruk dan gadis negi *di hajar rin dan miku*

"ada apa ,rinto? Kaito?"tanya mereka berdua ke 2 lelaki yang sedang menghancurkan meja mereka secara massa (?).

"kami...kami lupa kerjakan pr..." ucap mereka berdua sambil pucat pasi.

"eeeeeh?! Rinto juga lupa kerjakan pe-er?!" teriak miku dan rin gak percaya.

"iya... kenapa emang kalau aku gak kerjakan pe-er?" tanya rinto sambil menghela nafas.

"tentu saja, karena tidak biasa kau lupa kerjain pe-er, kalau kaito sih biasa karena dia B-A-K-A" ucap rin dan miku sambil menekan kata baka yang alhasil membuat kaito pundung.

BRAK!

Suara pintu dibuka (baca : di dobrak) muncul gadis berambut pirang dan bermata coklat.

"Ohayouuuuu, minna~" ucap gadis itu riang dan menuju ketempat rin dkk.

"ohayou,chalice (R : lho kok ada author disini? / chalice : bodo ah, males soalnya kalau saya gak masuk... / R : *swt*)" sapa rin dan miku plus kaito.

"ohayou" ucap rinto padat,jelas dan singkat.

"ohayou, miku,rin, rinto dan bakaito~" sapa chalice.

"HEIII! Apa maksudmu bakaito?!" protes kaito.

DUAK! Lagi lagi pintu dibuka (baca : didobrak) dan muncul 2 orang yang bermuka sama.

"ohayouuu, semua!" ucap lelaki itu riang,

"ohayou,minna..." ucap sebelahnya dengan feminim.

"ohayouuuu, len-kuuun/ lenka-chaaan~" ucap teman sekelas lelaki dan perempuan serempak (kecuali rin,kaito,miku dan rinto)

"ohayou, len, lenka" ucap miku dan kaito serempak.

"ohayou..." ucap rinto dingin.

"ohayou, lenka dan **shota**" ucap rin dan menekan kata shota.

"apa katamu, maniac jeruk!" bentak len kesal.

"aku cuman bilang SHOTA," ucap rin sambil menekan kata shotanya lagi.

"grrrr... kau..." geram len.

"kenapa marah? Emang bener kalau kau S-H-O-T-A" ucap rin sambil menekan dan mengeja kata shota.

Dan terjadilah pertarungan sesama teman masa kecil, para fansgirl len menyemangatin len sambil bersorak-sorak menyemangatin.

"hei, rinto" panggil lenka.

"apa"

"kelihatannya, onii-chan, memandang rin lain dari gadis-gadis lainnya" ucap lenka.

"maksudnya?"

"aku punya feeling onii-chan suka dengan rin"

"kau juga? Kami juga~," ucap miku happy.

"tapi kita belum tahu pasti" ucap rinto sambil melihat saudaranya dan teman masa kecilnya juga sedang berantem.

"bagaimana kita uji mereka?"tanya lenka dengan happy smile.

"..." rinto hanya diam saja.

* * *

TENG...TONG...TENG...

Semua murid-murid ketempat duduknya termasuk duo yang sedang berantem ini, karena pelajaran pertama adalah meiko sensei yang terkenal pemabuk dan ganas *di hajar meiko*

"baiklah anak-anak, kita ulangan" ucap meiko

'buset dah... baru kemarin di kasih catatan... langsung ulangan... mendadak pula' pikir semuanya sambil sweatdropped (kecuali rinto karena dia jenius~)

"kalau si Rinto mah, dia gak usah ditanya pasti baginya gampang, soalnya kan dia jenius" ucap len sambil melirik rinto dengan nada menyindir

Rinto yang punya pendengaran kelinci (?), sadar kalau si len menyindirnya.

"heh, makanya jadi orang malas belajar itulah akibatnya dasar SHOTA!" ejek rinto dan menekan kata shota.

Perkataan rinto dengan sukses membuat len kesal.

"APA KATAMU?! SHOTA? ENAK AJA! EMANG GUE AJA?! ELU JUGA SHOTA KALEEE!" teriak len kaga terima dan menatap rinto dengan tajam setajam pisau (?).

"ya,ya,ya... dan lebih baik kau tengok depan" ucap rinto sambil menunjuk sesuatu didepan len.

"hah? Emang apa..." len langsung menghadap depan dan didepannya terdapat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Guru paling killer sepenjuru dunia (lebay mode :ON), meiko sensei.

"Len kagamine, kalau ingin melanjutkan teriakan mu, silakan sambil mengepel lantai dari lorong kelas 11-1 sampai lorong 11-8" ucap meiko sensei sambil tersenyum iblis (tumben gak malakin sake~ * chalice dihajar meiko*)

Si len hanya pucet pasi mendengar mengepel lantai dari lorong 11-1 sampai ke 11-8, kan jauh banget dari ujung sampai ujung lagi... kasihan sekali kau nak len.

"Chalice, jika ingin bercerita di tempat dudukmu, silakan bercerita di depan kelas dengan papan tulis saja" ucap meiko sensei dengan muka iblis ketempat duduk chalice (Rin : ingat, sang author juga ikut masuk ke fic ini dengan alasan kaga jelas / chalice : ZzzZzzzZzzz.../ rin : jah... malah teler nih anak *swt*)

"hiiiiiiii, ampun ,nyonya meikoooo" chalice langsung sujud-sujud ditempatnya (?).

"baik, kalau mau kumaafkan belikan aku 50botol sake"

Semua murid dikelas itu kaget.

'ini mah pemerasan pada muridnya' pikir semuanya.

"baik" ucap chalice menyetujuinnya

Orang-orang yang dikelas itu kaget semua (kecuali meiko)

'kau yakin,chalice? Duit lu gua yakin langsung kebakar cuman gara-gara guru kurang waras tersebut' pikir semuanya sama (except meiko and chalice)

"DORAEEEEMOOOOON" teriak chalice dengan nada seperti nobita (R: sejak kapan ini jadi croos? / chalice07 : sejak tahun depan / R : *meratakan author dengan aspal (?)*).

Semua murid-murid kelas itu sweatdropped.

Langsung muncul musang biru didepan chalice, semuanya hanya cengo ditempat.

"ada apa, chalice-kun" ucap musang itu dengan nada manggil chalice-kun seperti manggil nobita.

"tolong duplikatkan sake ini" ucap chalice sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sake.

"oke" jawab musang tersebut.

"dapat dari mana?"tanya semuanya ke chalice.

"ini punyaku, iseng-iseng, soalnya pengen tahu rasanya" ucapan chalice dengan sukses membuat semua sweadropped berjamaah.

"ini" ucap musang itu dan menyerahkan 51 botol sake.

"oke, dah kau gak dipakai lagi, hush...hush..." usir chalice dan musang itu ilang sekejap mata.

"ini ,sensei" ucap chalice dan menyerahkan 51sake.

"oke makasih, dan kau juga" ucap meiko sambil menyerahkan 1 sake ke chalice.

"terimakasih."

* * *

10 menit kemudian.

Di kelas itu menjadi mayat semua,

Mari kita lihat nasib-nasibnya :

Kaito yang digantung di depan jendela (dengan syalnya) leher nya menjulur dan mukanya biru pucat.

Len dan rinto yang di paku di dinding kelas (dengan cara sela-sela bajunya di pakukan).

Neru yang di lempar hp batu bata sampai tewas (?).

Teto, Ted,Luka dan Luki yang di timpa lemari (?)

Rin dan Lenka yang diikat di depan jendela.

Dan teman-temannya yang lainnya yang bernasib naas...

* * *

Pasti kalian semua tanya kenapa bukan? Ya iyalah, duo mahluk ini sedang mabuk sehingga tidak sadar apapun.

"gila... gua gak nyangka gadis secerewet itu bisa sama seperti meiko-sensei itu" ucap Len kaga percaya.

"gua setuju dengan elu, Shota" ucap rin sambil mengakat tangannya (?).

"apa katamu , shota?! Katakan sekali lagi!"

"ah, berisik sekali kau ini" ucap rin sambil menutup telingannya.

"grr..." len tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dipaku di dinding.

Lenka dan rinto hanya sweadropped berjamaah, melihat duo yang suka kembar itu dan 2 mahluk yang lagi mabuk berat.

"hic..." suara yang mengganggu ketenangan kelass yang naas tersebut.

* * *

**~TBC~**

_Chalice07 : yang bilang gaje silakan angkat tangannya!_

_All Vocaloid : *mengangkat jeruk,pisang,eskrim, cabe, tuna, wortel, hape, dll* ceritanya gaje banget apalagi saat-saat bersambungnya._

_Chalice07 : jahaaaaat *cry*_

_Lenka : sabar, author-sama *mengelus-elus rambut author*_

_Chalice07 : arigatou,lenka *sob*_

_Lenka : kau bener-bener cocok jadi anjing peliharaan_

_Chalcie07 : *jleb!* *down*_

_Lenka : *panik* eh—eeeh... bercanda...jangan ngambek donk,author-sama._

_Rinto : karena ini cerita saat dia sarap jadi tolong reviewnya._

_Len : bukannya dari awal sarap? *di lempar pulpen* *tepar*_

_Chalice07 : mungkin kalian bilang gaje karena saya payah membuat cerita percintaan jadi maklum jika gaje *cry* huweeeee!  
_

_All Vocaloid : *swt*  
_


End file.
